User blog:FaelinDarksun/Učeníčka: 3. kapitola
Vypadla z trhliny a hneď zacítila bolesť v bruchu. Zvalila sa pod stôl, do ktorého narazila. S bolesťou vstala a znehybnela. Niekoľko centimetrov od jej tváre bol koniec meča. „Kto si?“ spýtal sa nahnevaný mužský hlas. „Ja...ja..“ „Je tu so mnou, Strahad,“ ozvala sa Menara. Lydia sa otočila a uvidela bylinkárku vystupovať z trhliny, ktorá sa za ňou okamžite zavrela. „Čo ťa to napadlo? Priviesť sem nejakú ženskú z tej diery, ktorú nazývaš domovom? Sem?“ kričal muž, stále mieriac mečom na Lydiu. „Tarren Mill zničili démoni,“ odvetila pokojne Menara. „Samozrejme, že ho zničili. Čo si čakala, že spravia po privolaní na tento svet? Budú spievať piesne a trhať kvetinky?“ „Nemaj ma za hlupáčku! Samozrejme, že som to očakávala, ale nemyslela som si, že sa po ňom vrhne celá Légia,“ povedala. „Celá? Bol tam aj Znesvätiteľ?“ spýtal sa muž nadšene a zasunul meč do pošvy. „Žiaľ, nie. Ale mala som tú česť vidieť Ničiteľa,“ odvetila Menara s radosťou v očiach, „Vidieť skutočného annihilana a dokonca ešte ich pána bolo úžasné.“ „Závidím ti. Ale stále nechápem, prečo si musela doviezť túto?“ spýtal sa. „Krátkodobá slabosť,“ povedala a otočila sa k Lydii, „Dvere sú na opačnej strane miestnosti. Vyjdi po schodoch a potom vyjdi prvými dverami vľavo. Prajem pekný deň.“ „Čo boli tie tvory?“ spýtala sa rýchlo Lydia. Obaja ľudia sa na seba prekvapene pozreli. „Démoni,“ odvetil muž. Strahad, pomyslela si Lydia. Menara ho oslovila Strahad. „Ale démoni sú predsa len výmyslom, príšerami z príbehov, ktoré rozprávajú matky svojim deťom. Ak nebudú poslúchať, démoni si ich odnesú v noci,“ povedala a hneď si uvedomila, ako hlúpo to znie. „No, práve si sa v takom príbehu ocitla. Dosť o ničom, ale čo sa dá robiť,“ povedal Strahad. „Ale Menara proti nim vedela bojovať,“ povedala a otočila sa na bylinkárku, „Ako si to dokázala? Si mág?“ „To ťa nemusí zaujímať,“ odvetila podráždene Menara, schytila ju za plece a začala ju tlačiť ku dverám. „Mohli by ste ma to naučiť? Chcela by som vládnuť takou mocou,“ povedala rýchlo. Strahad sa začal smiať. Menara sa naňho prekvapene pozrela. „Priviedla si si riadne šialenú spoločnosť, moja milá,“ povedal medzi výbuchmi smiechu, „Naozaj, aká je šanca, že nejaké sprosté sedliacke dievča namiesto smrteľného strachu z tieňovej mágie bude pociťovať túžbu naučiť sa ju? Hlavne keď jej určite nejaký svätuškár vymyl mozog kecaním o Svetle a zlej mágii.“ Menara stále udržiavala na tvári prekvapený výraz. Strahad prešiel k malej skrinke, vytiahol odtiaľ fľašku plnú zelenej tekutiny a na jedno prehltnutie ju vypil. Zamľaskal a pozrel sa na Lydiu. „Dobre, prečo nie? Teda, rozhodne ťa nebudem učiť teraz a zrejme aj nejaký čas nie a vlastne je šanca, že vôbec, ale zišla by sa nám tu výpomoc. Výpomocou myslím úplne prebratie upratovania, varenia a všetkej podradnej práce v tomto dome, kým sa my budeme venovať niečomu podstatnému. Ale vo voľnom čase nás môžeš pozorovať a niečomu sa priučiť a možno sa ukážeš ako sľubná osoba,“ povedal a obliekol si cestovný plášť, ktorý visel na stene, „Teraz ale mám istú prácu, takže, dámy, prajem pekný deň.“ Cestou von si nasadil na hlavu klobúk a vyšiel dvermi. Menara sa zhlboka nadýchla a otočila sa k Lydii s hnevom v očiach. „Čo si to predstavuješ? Uvedomuješ si vôbec, že ťa mohol zabiť? Väčšiu kravu ako si ty som ešte nevidela!“ „Ale nevyzeral nahnevaný,“ odvetila vyplašene Lydia. „Nie, pretože tvoja reakcia ho pobavila oveľa viac, než ho dokázala nahnevať. To ale stále neznamená, že sa možno zajtra nerozhodne z nudy ťa zabiť. Nevieš vôbec, do čoho si sa to dostala. Urobila by si lepšie, keby si ma poslúchla a vypadla odtiaľto. Ale prečo sa nezapliesť do vecí, ktorým nerozumieš a ktoré ťa môžu stáť život, však?“ „Tak mi teda vysvetli, o čo ide. Ja viem len to, že si dokázala poraziť démonov, a že to chcem dokázať tiež,“ povedala nahnevane. „Ďakujem, nemám záujem. Skús sa na to spýtať Strahada. Ja sa idem vyspať. Och, a odporúčam ti začať s upratovaním hore na prízemí. Určite je tam poriadny svinčík. Prajem dobrú noc,“ odvetila a pri odchode z miestnosti tresla dvermi. Lydia zostala sama v tmavej pivnici, premýšľajúc, do čoho sa to dostala. Kategorie:Příspěvky do blogu